best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Catch Me Outside" by Ski Mask the Slump God
"Catch Me Outside" is a song by American rapper Ski Mask the Slump God. Lyrics Shout-out my mucus, ayy, ayy, ayy 'Cause you know that be my slime Shout-out my mucus That nigga, that be my slime That nigga, that be my slime sli-sli-slime sli-sli-slime slime Okay, what, watch this pussy, ayy ayy, okay Naruto nine-tailed fox coat fur I feel like a Gucci ad lib, burr Colder than Coca-Cola mascot, polar bear Put my sauce on lasagna it could make Garfield purr I ain't really fuckin' with these niggas like a dyke You Kellogg's tiger I tell 'em earn yo stripes You tryna be me but bitch could never in your life Even if you had on my sneakers like Bow Wow in Like Mike Like Gotti nigga, watch me be disgusting I'ma do 'em dirty like a ringworm Why they be talking like they might know something I'm Madagascar, I'm royalty like lemur king Told her be careful, my penis drive like limousine And I don't want any pussy if you just smell like Hennessy Star Wars confederate rifle shoot like ray-beam Watch me spin around 360 quick scope or something Ayy, yuh, ayy, water! Ayy ayy, ayy ayy ayy ayy, ayy It's Doktor Avalanche (Let's get it, let's get it, let's get it!) Okay like Bills on me blue, uh-huh Like a bruise, uh-huh Better yet, uh-huh, Blue's Clues Bills on me blue, uh-huh Like a bruise, uh-huh Better yet, uh-huh, Blue's Clues Bills on me blue, huh Blue's, huh Better yet, uh, Blue's Clues Bills on me blue, uh-huh Like a bruise, uh-huh Better yet, mhm, Blue's Clues Ayy ayy ayy ayy, woah Nelly Go and shake that ass like a vibration on my celly Ayy ayy ayy, woah mama Diamonds on me fatter than Peter Griffin's big stomach Stove on me too, uh-huh, old news, uh-huh Cook a nigga, uh-huh, like stew They say my flow that gas might burp, excuse you, uh-huh Where I'm going, oh, I think your bitch plumes Excuse me don't fumble it Drive where yo mama live She gon' stumble on my dick like Jack and Jill on the hill White on me Jonah Hill Heard of my gang and them I'ma beat that pussy till it's black as Ms. Lauryn Hill That's all folks, uh-huh Looney Tunes, uh-huh Mink fur pink like the ass on baboon Where YouWillRegret?, uh-huh, coming soon When that bitch drop, uh-huh, then toodaloo Ayy, yuh, ayy ayy ayy ayy, water! Ayy, ayy, ayy It's Doktor Avalanche (Sauce, wet, flex) Okay like Bills on me blue, uh-huh Like a bruise, uh-huh Better yet, uh-huh, Blue's Clues Bills on me blue, uh-huh Like a bruise, uh-huh Better yet, uh-huh, Blue's Clues Bills on me blue, huh Blue's, huh Better yet, uh, Blue's Clues Bills on me blue, uh-huh Like a bruise, uh-huh Better yet, mhm, Blue's Clues Why It Rocks #The music video is great. #This helped Ski Mask blow up. #The lyrics have a lot of references (ig. Naruto, Blue's Clues, Garfield, Family Guy, Looney Tunes, etc.). Bad Qualities #Product placement for Gucci and Coca-Cola. Music Video Ski Mask The Slump God - Catch Me Outside (Dir. by @ ColeBennett ) Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Ski Mask the Slump God Category:Songs with awesome music videos